Question: Tiffany was assigned papers 42 through 69 for homework tonight. If Tiffany read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Answer: Instead of counting papers 42 through 69, we can subtract 41 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 28. We see that Tiffany read 28 papers. Notice that she read 28 and not 27 papers.